


Obi-Wan's First Name Day (In Eleven Years)

by StreetSweeperShenanigans



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are brothers, Anakin has a heart of gold, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Not Qui-Gon friendly, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Platonic Relationships, Post TPM, Qui-Gon Jinn's A+ Parenting, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sad with a Happy Ending, Young Obi-Wan, its all okay in the end, neglect?, pre aotc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSweeperShenanigans/pseuds/StreetSweeperShenanigans
Summary: ' He gathered himself enough to stumble into his room, closing the door behind him and falling into bed, despite it only being late afternoon. Obi-Wan didn’t care though, he simply wanted the wretched day to be over. He never wanted to have another Name Day again. And he wouldn’t for eleven years. 'Throughout the duration of his Padawan-ship, Obi-Wan never celebrated his Name Day, how will he react when faced with a certain Padawan and an innocent gift.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 241





	Obi-Wan's First Name Day (In Eleven Years)

Obi-Wan smiled down at the steam rising from the rim of his cup and he lowered his face to take in the savory bitter scent of tea. The small amount of sweet nectar he’d added to the cup would be the only special addition to his day. Not that today was any different than any other day, mind you, but it was Obi-Wan’s day. 

The soft padding of tired feet stirred Obi-Wan from his stupor and he looked up to see Anakin stumbling out of his room rubbing at his eyes. Ever since the young boy learned he wouldn’t be made to get up at unholy hours of the morning to begin the day’s work and learned to sleep in, it became harder and harder to rouse him when the time came. It was uncharistic for Anakin to be out of bed this early, early being a relative term. Better not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Obi-Wan supposed and spoke up. 

“Good morning, Padawan mine. Did you sleep well?” 

“Mmmhmm.” Anakin mumbled as he climbed into the chair opposite of Obi-Wan and let loose a wide yawn. 

“I don’t suppose you’d like some tea?” He smirked as Anakin wrinkled his nose at the idea. “Just milk then?” 

“Yes please.” Anakin finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Obi-Wan. Something lingered there behind those large and falsely innocent eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan turned to begin warming up the blue milk, secretly adding the same nectar in his tea to his Padawan’s milk. 

“It sure is a nice day today, isn’t it Master?” Anakin asked from behind him. 

“Indeed.” Obi-Wan returned to the table and placed a mug in front of Anakin. “Could we meditate in one of the gardens today?” Anakin asked through a sip of milk and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but chuckle into his own drink. “What?” Anakin asked innocently. 

“Since when do you want to voluntarily meditate? I thought you didn’t like meditating,” Obi-Wan carefully observed him. 

“I don’t. But you like it.” Anakin said matter-of-factly. 

“Why does that matter?” Obi-Wan couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“Because it’s your Name Day.” Anakin beamed up at him and Obi-Wan felt as though someone had dumped cold water over him. “Master Voss told me.” Anakin continued, oblivious. 

Swallowing roughly, Obi-Wan spoke through the tightening in his throat, “Ah- yes.” 

“Which reminds me,” Anakin continued, “I have a present for you, Master.” 

“You- you do?” A million emotions were running through Obi-Wan, none of which were easily identifiable. 

“Yup. Here.” Anakin nodded before passing a small, wrapped box. “Open it!” He was practically bouncing with excitement. 

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan picked up the box and began to gingerly pull away at the simple wrapping around the box. Picking up the lid and setting it inside, Obi-Wan looked inside. There, nestled securely, was a carved wooden pendant on a nerf-leather cord. It looked to be the same make as the one Anakin had slipped Padme, but whereas hers was stout and square shaped, this one was long and thin, and crystal like in shape, with delicate spirals and lines etched into the light wood. 

~~~

_ Obi-Wan tried not to let his excitement show as he finished his short Padawan braid, it would hardly be befitting of a Jedi-to-be, but he couldn’t help it. It was his Name Day, his first with his Master. Oh how he loved being able to say that. He was a Padawan and he had a Master and he was going to be a Jedi Knight. It all still felt so surreal. Taking a deep breath and centering himself in the force, Obi-Wan caught a glance at his reflection and smiled. He looked like a real Padawan, finally. After a year of growing out his braid, it was finally long enough to sit over his shoulder, even if just so. And he was fourteen today!  _

_ Nodding to his reflection resolutely, Obi-Wan left his room and stepped out into the main living space of their quarters to find Qui-Gon sitting in his chair, as per usual.  _

_ “Good morning, Master.” Obi-Wan smiled politely.  _

_ “Padawan.” Qui-Gon spoke without once looking up from his data pad.  _

_ Obi-Wan tried not to let disappointment at his master greeting, or lack thereof, get to him as he moved off into the kitchen area to begin preparing their morning drinks. Qui-Gon didn’t move until the kettle whistled, finally getting up and taking his place at the table.  _

_ “Here you go, Master.” Obi-Wan set Qui-Gon’s tea down in front of him before sliding into his own seat. He tried not to fidget too much as the silence settled heavily around them, though Qui-Gon didn’t seem to notice. “I can’t believe I’m fourteen.” Obi-Wan spoke, watching for his Master’s reaction.  _

_ “Yes.” Qui-Gon still didn’t look up.  _

_ Breathing against the sinking feeling in his stomach, Obi-Wan spoke again, “I’ve been your Padawan for a year. It doesn’t feel that long.” He took a long sip to hide his face. Qui-Gon only hummed in response. Sensing there wouldn’t be any more conversation welcome, Obi-Wan downed the rest of his tea before standing. “I’m going to go down to the refractory today to see what’s for breakfast, if that’s alright Master.”  _

_ “Hurry, classes begin in forty-five minutes.” It was the longest thing his Master had said to him all day, and Qui-Gon’s easy tone of dismissal stung at Obi-Wan, but not as much as what he said next, just before Obi-Wan stepped out the door, “Do try to contain yourself Obi-Wan, it’s rather unbecoming. You’re not a child anymore.”  _

_ “Yes, Master.” It was all Obi-Wan could do to make his voice rise above the constricting in his throat.  _

_ Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he no longer felt hungry, instead choosing to forgo breakfast altogether. Tugging at his braid miserably, a habit Obi-Wan had unconsciously started to do when he felt stressed, Obi-Wan slipped into a small alcove he’d hidden in many times as a shy child, and through he was physically much bigger than he’d been since the last time he’d been there, he was relieved to find he still fit. Hidden now, Obi-Wan curled his knees up into his chest, and refusing to cry he simply allowed himself to slip into a light meditation. Though not as light as he had hoped. When he opened his eyes again he was mortified to find he was a half an hour late for his first class. _

_ Tripping over his legs that had long gone numb, Obi-Wan stumbled up and down the hall to his first class, hoping to slip in quietly and unnoticed. Much to his growing dismay, this did not work either.  _

_ “Padawan Kenobi! You’re late.” He froze as his instructor called out his name. _

_ “I- I’m sorry, I was- I was meditating and I lost track of time, I-” He felt his face and ears heat up with shame.  _

_ “Take your seat.” With that the Master turned back to the board and resume his lesson. Still red in the face, Obi-Wan fought to ignore the snickering around him as he sat down, keeping his head down. His mind plaguing him with thoughts for the rest of class. What if his instructor reported him to Qui-Gon! He’d be so disappointed in him, and Obi-Wan felt himself nearly become sick with the thought. He might not even want him as a Padawan anymore, especially after this morning. He’d already disappointed Qui-Gon once, he didn’t know if he could take it if it happened twice in one day! _

_ The rest of the day did not go much better, and by the time Obi-Wan made it back to his and his Master’s shared quarters he was relieved to find that Qui-Gon was not there. Unable to hold back emotions any longer, a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and trailing down his cheek before finally falling from his chin. This broke the day’s carefully built dam, and soon tears were pulling down his face. Burying his face in his hands, Obi-Wan fought against the sobs pulling at his chest and burning his lungs. He gathered himself enough to stumble into his room, closing the door behind him and falling into bed, despite it only being late afternoon. Obi-Wan didn’t care though, he simply wanted the wretched day to be over. He never wanted to have another Name Day again. And he wouldn’t for eleven years.  _

_ ~~~ _

“Do you like it, Master Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice pulled Obi-Wan from his thoughts. Shakily, Obi-Wan took the necklace from the box and lifted it over his head. Running his thumb over the wooden pendant, Obi-Wan finally looked up and met Anakin’s anxious gaze and nodded. 

“Thank you, Anakin, I- thank you.” 

“How old are you now, anyway?” Anakin tilted his head. 

“Twenty-six.” Obi-Wan found himself struggling to keep his voice even. 

“That means I’ve almost been your Padawan for a year!” Anakin realized aloud. 

“Yes, yes it does.” Obi-Wan smiled, “It doesn’t feel that long does it. And look, your braid is nearly to your shoulder now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
